Launcher
are weapons which fire explosive projectiles that are featured throughout the entire Call of Duty series. In most WWII titles they are primary weapons, while in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War, they are available only as Perks. However, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 onwards, they are available as secondary weapons. Overview Launchers have many different purposes. They can be used as indirect fire support, anti-armor, anti-personnel purposes and anti-air purposes. The different types are as follows: *'Unguided Launchers': They fire unguided rockets to destroy targets, mainly enemy soldiers, and include weapons such as the AT4 and RPG-7. *'Guided Launchers': They fire lock-on missiles to fly at targets; they can be in direct or top-attack profile flight. They must have a lock-on to a target to track, such as the Javelin and the Strela-3. List of Launchers in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty and United Offensive Panzerfaust Third Person CoD.png|Panzerfaust Panzershreck 3rd person UO.jpg|Panzerschreck ''(United Offensive only) Bazooka UO.png|Bazooka (United Offensive only) ''Finest Hour, ''Call of Duty 2, Roads to Victory and World at War (DS) Panzershreck model CoD2.png|Panzerschreck ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Panzerschreck *Panzerfaust *Bazooka Call of Duty 3 and World at War: Final Fronts '' Codwawff panzerground1.png|Panzerschreck Codwawff bazookaground.png|Bazooka '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' RPG-7 menu icon CoD4.png|RPG-7 AT4 menu icon CoD4.png|AT4 (Campaign Only) FGM-148 Javelin Call of Duty 4.png|FGM-148 Javelin (Campaign Only) FIM-92 Stinger MW.png|FIM-92 Stinger (Campaign Only) '' Call of Duty: World at War '' Bazooka_model_WaW.png|M9A1 Bazooka Panzershreck profile view WaW.png|Panzerschreck (Campaign and Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Launchers are now classified as secondary weapons. '' AT4 menu icon MW2.png|AT4 Thumper menu icon MW2.png|Thumper FIM-92 Stinger menu icon MW2.png|FIM-92 Stinger FGM-148 Javelin menu icon MW2.png|FGM-148 Javelin RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' M72 LAW menu icon BO.png|M72 LAW RPG menu icon BO.png|RPG Streal-3 menu icon BO.png|Strela-3 China Lake menu icon BO.png|China Lake Grim Reaper menu icon BO.png|Grim Reaper (Classified under Special) Valkyrie Rockets model BO.png|Valkyrie Rockets (Classified under Special) Panzerschreck Third Person BO.png|Panzerschreck (Campaign Only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M72 LAW *RPG-7 *M79 Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies *China Lake Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' SMAW Menu Icon MW3.png|SMAW FGM-148 Javelin menu icon MW3.png|FGM-148 Javelin FIM-92 Stinger icon MW3.png|FIM-92 Stinger XM25 Menu Icon MW3.png|XM25 M320 GLM menu icon MW3.png|M320 GLM RPG-7 menu icon MW3.png|RPG-7 FIM-92 Stinger icon MW3.png|Starstreak (Special Ops Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *M72 LAW *RPG-7 *FGM-148 Javelin *M79 Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' SMAW Menu Icon BOII.png|SMAW FHJ-18 AA Menu Icon BOII.PNG|FHJ-18 AA RPG Menu Icon BOII.png|RPG War Machine Side View BOII.png|War Machine (Classified under Special) '' Campaign Only '' RPG-7 pick up icon BOII.png|RPG-7 Stinger Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|FIM-92 Stinger MM1 Grenade Launcher Menu Icon BOII.png|MM1 Grenade Launcher (Classified under Special) Strela-3 Menu Icon BOII.png|Valkyrie Launcher (Classified under Special) '' Call of Duty Online '' Javelin menu icon CoDO.png|Javelin M79 Thumper menu icon CoDO.png|M79 "Thumper" RPG icon CoDO.png|RPG AT4 menu icon CoDO.png|SMRS Stinger menu icon CoDO.png|Stinger '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' Kastet model CoDG.png|Kastet Panzerfaust model CoDG.png|Panzerfaust MK32 Menu Icon CoDG.png|MK32 MAAWS model CoDG.png|MAAWS (Classified under Special) RPG-7 model CoDG.png|RPG-7 (Campaign only; unobtainable) '' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' Stinger M7 menu icon AW.png|Stinger M7 MAAWS menu icon AW.png|MAAWS MAHEM menu icon AW.png|MAHEM MDL menu icon AW.png|MDL (classified as Launcher in Exo Survival, but as Special in multiplayer) Ripped Rocket Turret AW.png|Ripped Rocket Turret (classified as a Special) RPG-7 model AW.png|RPG (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty: Heroes *AT4 *RPG-7 Call of Duty: Black Ops III '' XM-53 Gunsmith model BO3.png|XM-53 BlackCell Gunsmith model BO3.png|BlackCell War Machine menu icon BO3.png|War Machine (classed launcher in campaign, but Specialist Weapon in multiplayer) HIVE First Person BO3.png|H.I.V.E. (classed as a Specialist Weapon) Spike Launcher third-person model BO3.png|Spike Launcher (Campaign only; classed as a Special) Micro-Missile Launcher third-person model BO3.png|Micro-Missile Launcher (Campaign only; classed as a Special) '' Cut Launchers ''Call of Duty: Ghosts '' FGM-148 Javelin model CoDG.png|FGM-148 Javelin '' ''Call of Duty Online'' *RPG-7 ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' '' SMAW model AW.png|SMAW FGM-148 Javelin model CoDG.pngFGM-148 Javelin '' Category:Weapon Types